


Study Break

by FlamboyantlyBiBoy



Category: Danny Phantom, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Temperature Play, college student Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamboyantlyBiBoy/pseuds/FlamboyantlyBiBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico always tried to help his boyfriend study, but astrophysics was never his area. Not to mention, after class Danny wanted something else from his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> Phantangelo is a ship that I just recently got really into. I rollplay as Nico on tumblr and met a Danny rollplayer, and now here we are. Anyway, this is the first of seven oneshots I'm writing. I'm hoping to post one everyday for a week. Also, I'm working on a big multi-chapter with them. Lets get this ship on the map!

Danny slammed the door closed, dropping his book bag down next to one of the two double beds in the room. But he stopped before flopping down on the bed for there was already somebody there. A boy sat on Danny’s bed, crosslegged with books all around him, and his long dark hair falling partially into his face.

“Nico, what are you doing with my textbooks?” He asked, brushing a few strands of hair from his face. Apparently astrophysics made things like haircuts even harder than high school did.

The demigod looked up at him, his stained glass eyes digging into Danny’s core, “I thought...If I could understand what you’re learning, I could help you study...”

Danny smiled, picking up the books and moving them back to his desk, “You don’t need to do that, Nico.”

He wasn’t eager to let Danny take the book from his hands--Intro to Astrophysics--and put it away, “I just feel bad taking away from your study time.”

“Boyfriend time is just as important as study time.” The half ghost smiled, crawling onto the bed so their faces were centimeters apart

Nico flushed the way he always did at the word ‘boyfriend’.  Even after almost a year of dating, Nico still felt weird about it. But a few months ago, he’d finally let all his walls down in one swoop. Sure, he’d told Danny some about his past, but he let it all out one night along with letting his clothes off. And well...everybody in the dorm knew when Nico was over. Which happened to be pretty much every night.

It was very hard for Danny to keep their clothes on when Nico was looking so cute and innocent which always got Danny’s hormones raging, “Come now, baby, if you’re up to it, I’d like to play.”

Nico flushed and smiled, “You know I’m always up for it.”

He didn’t even wait for Danny to respond before crawling into his boyfriend’s lap, kissing him deeply. Danny gasped in surprise, gently pressing Nico down against the mattress. He could feel the smaller boy’s chest, heaving against his with their bodies pressing together. Nico always longed for the cold touch Danny offered.

The sudden movement surprised Danny; Nico wrapped one leg around Danny’s, throwing him off center so they flipped over. Danny always thought he’d hate having a guy on top of him, but Nico’s several inches shorter and about fifty pounds lighter than Danny so it wasn’t uncomfortable. If anything, he loved it because Nico just fit so well, especially when grinding his ass down on Danny’s erection.

Danny pulled out of the kiss just enough to mutter, “Too many clothes.”

His boyfriend smirked playfully, “Then get them off.”

At the challenging tone, the half ghost chuckled and turned intangible. Nico and the bed followed his lead, letting their clothes sink underneath it.

“Oooh, fancy.” Nico cooed playfully, leaning forward to lick on of his nipples, “Are you feeling the power plays?”

Danny chuckled softly, running his hands along Nico’s arm to lead his hands up to the headboard. Once there, he summoned some ice around his lover’s wrists and connecting them to the headboard. The cold caused tiny bumps to pop up on Nico’s arms, but Danny could feel him hardening between them. With his fingers still colder than usual, Danny trailed them along Nico’s sides. He loved having Nico gasping and squirming on top of him.

He left tiny icicles on his lover’s body. They didn’t melt when Danny pulled his hand away to grab the lube from their bedside table. Nico whined, panting hard, “Danny! Gods, baby, please! You know what the ice does to me...”

“Oh, I know.” Danny smirked, his eyes twinkling, “I’ll fuck you nice and hard.”

“Please.” Nico begged desperately, “I know you enjoy having me squirming on top of you.”

“And you’re very good at it.” He chuckled, squirting some of the cold lube onto his right hand; no use trying to warm it up some. Danny relished in the hoarse moan Nico produced when a finger wiggled into his still semi-loose hole.

“You never give me the chance to get tight again.” He muttered against Danny’s neck.

He started sucking on Nico’s ear while adding a second finger, “Makes it easier to fuck you that way.”

Nico’s struggling caused the ice cuffs to clink as he tried to fuck himself down on Danny’s fingers, “Then fuck me! I’m loose enough.”

“Not yet.” Danny ran his free hand along Nico’s spine, loving the shiver his chilled finger caused. Nico was gorgeous; pale skin covered in goose bumps from the cold, cheeks and lips tinted a little blue, eyes bright and wild with needy lust as he shivered and trembled.

Nico muttered softly, “Fucking tease! Come on!”

“Keep going like that and I’ll tease you longer.”

He whined, “Please, fuck me. I love having your cock all big and hard inside me.” Nico gasped as Danny’s finger brushed his pleasure spot, “Please, baby. I want to feel you. I want to clench around you, and feel you shoot your cum inside of me.”

Danny lacked the strength to hold out any longer. He slipped his fingers out, ignoring Nico’s pitiful whine, before adding lube to his erection, “You want to do it, baby, or should I keep you tied up like this?”

“Like this.” Nico muttered, trying to push back on Danny’s cock, “I know you love having control.”

“You’re right.” He admitted, slowly easing his way into Nico. They moaned together, making the sound echo around the room. Danny wrapped his arms around Nico, securing him before starting to thrust. The cold always got to Nico, to the point where he could never last long. That was just as well when Danny could be giving his lover hypothermia.

But Nico loved it so he took the risk, lowering body temperature even more as he thrust the best he could with their position. Danny always made sure to get Nico in a hot bath after, no matter how tired they both were or how much he just wanted to cuddle.

Nico moaned happily, squirming against him so his erection rubbed between their stomachs. The smell of dirt came from Nico, but Danny really didn’t mind. In fact, he loved it. He loved the feeling of Nico’s soft skin against his, the stench of death on him, his soft hair against Danny’s cheeks, the way he clenched up around Danny’s erection with each thrust and cried out his pleasure.

“Danny more.” He pleaded, leaning down to kiss Danny. Kissing back, he started going harder. Danny could feel how close they both were, but Nico was holding out. He knew Nico didn’t want to cum yet; he waited for Danny’s encouragement.

“Come on, baby, lets go together.” Danny muttered against his lips, and that was all Nico needed. He felt the sticky mess forming between them while releasing his own deep inside of his lover.

Once he came down, Danny melted the ice from Nico’s wrists, and cuddled him close, “Come on, kitten, bath time.”

“No.” Nico protested softly, “Sleep.”

“Come on.” Danny yawned, prompting him up, “I’ll wash your hair.”

“The heat gets you lazy, better for cuddles.” He agreed, slowly getting up. Nico yawned, rubbing his stained glass eyes before blinking up at Danny, “I love you.”

For Danny, that was the best part of sex. After every time, Nico’d look up at him all cute and sleepy to mutter those three words. It was the only time Danny heard them, they were still getting there, “I love you too.” 


End file.
